Dirty Dancing
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine and Kurt attend a Warbler sleepover and Kurt's dancing causes some problems for Blaine.


Dirty Dancing.

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand into Dalton Academy. It was seven o clock on a Friday night, and

they were on their way to the Warblers year end sleep over party. This was Kurt's first so he was very excited. They went and put their bags in their dorm room and then went down to the Warbler's hall.

When they got their thy saw Wes and David making out in a corner, Jeff and Nick singing We R Who We R at the karaoke station and a dozen other Warbler's playing various video games and board games all over the room. Cam spotted them from their spot near the door and made their presence known.

"The love birds are here!" he called.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come on let's get this party started!" shouted Cam at the top of his lungs.

Blaine and Kurt went to sit on a sofa. There was only one spot left on it so Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt on top of him.

"What do you want to do first love?" asked Blaine.

"How about some karaoke?"

"Sure, can I go first there is a song I wanted to sing to you," said Blaine shyly.

"Absolutely, I love hearing you sing, even if your drunk and fresh of making out with Rachel Berry!" joked Kurt.

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Most definitely not! No go on and sing!"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine walked over to the karaoke machine and selected his track; he walked over to the mic so he could introduce his song.

"Hey guys, this song is for Kurt."

The music started to play and on cue Blain e sang the lyrics beautifully, Kurt was left in awe of how sweet, and sexy one man could possibly be and what in the world he did to deserve some one as perfect as Blaine.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Don't know if I could ever be Without you  
'Cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/auburn/perfect_ ]__  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as were together_

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Blaine left his place on the make shift stage and made his way over to where Kurt was sitting. He grabbed his hand, he twirled them around and around as they danced slowly, Jeff and nick along with Wes and David joined them dancing and providing beautiful backup vocals for Blaine.

__

Cause your the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry

Blaine quickly kissed Kurt on the nose and headed back to the stage to finish his song.

_You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause your the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
U take the both of us  
And were the perfect two  
Were the perfect two  
Were the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah_

All the Warblers applauded and Blaine bowed, he made his way off the stage to find Kurt.

"Blaine, I puking rainbows right now," called Trent jokingly.

"Yah and I will be sending you my dentil bill," shouted Thad between laughs.

"You're just jealous!" said Kurt. "That was very sweet baby."

"Thank you, I try." Blaine winked and took his seat under Kurt on the couch. But instead of sitting back down on the couch Kurt made his way to the stage and selected a song to sing.

"This song is for Blaine." A few warblers rolled their eyes and prepared to vomit Klainebows. Everyone was surprised including Blaine when they heard the song that Kurt had chosen. Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes were glued to Kurt.

_I'm feeling sexy and free__  
__Like glitter's raining on me__  
__You're like a shot of pure gold__  
__I think I'm 'bout to explode_

Blaine could already feel his pants getting tighter and hoped that no one around him noticed, this was going to be a long song.__

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
__Now I'm breathing like I'm running__  
__'Cause you're taking me there__  
__Don't you know, you spin me out of control___

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, we can do this all night__  
__Damn, this love is skin tight, baby come on__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, pull me like a bass drum__  
__Sparking up a rhythm, baby, come on_

Kurt let his knees give out and he popped down to the ground opening his legs at the same time, then he popped right back up and dove into the chorus. Blaine felt like he was being tortured.__

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, rock my world into _the_ sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

Kurt winked at Blaine. Yep, Blaine was going to go insane.

___Take me down like I'm a domino___

_Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch, don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino___

_You got me losing my mind__  
__My heart beats out of time__  
__I'm seeing Hollywood stars__  
__You strum me like a guitar_

By now Blaine couldn't honestly care about his dapper reputation because Kurt had come off the stage and started dancing in front of him, practically giving him a lap dance.__

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
__Now I'm breathing like I'm running__  
__'Cause you're taking me there__  
__Don't you know you spin me out of control___

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, we can do this all night__  
__Damn, this love is skin tight, baby come on__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, pull me like a bass drum__  
__Sparking up a rhythm, baby, come on__  
_

All of the Warblers were on their feet fists pumping in the air and singing the song along with Kurt, no one knew about this sexy side of Kurt but they loved it. Blaine on the other hand was trying not to lose control of himself and jump his gorgeous tease of a boyfriend in front of all the other warblers. _  
_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, rock my world into the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino___

_Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch, don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino___

_Oh baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Oh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight__  
__Oh baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Oh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

Kurt dropped down to his knees again, and Blaine almost lost control in that moment, until Wes knocked him back into reality.

"Hey man, you're drooling."

"Well, can you blame me? Look how sexy he is!"

"I know dude!"__

_Oh baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Oh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight__  
__Oh baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Oh baby, baby___

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, rock my world into the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino__  
_

Kurt went back up to the stage and sang the last four lines slowly.

___Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch, don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino_

The warbler's hall erupted in fits of applause. Blaine on the other hand stood at the front of the room, frozen still and afraid to move!

"Damn Hummel! That was really hot!" shouted Wes; in return he received a smack on the arm from David and a death glare from Blaine. "What it's true!"

"Thank you Wes."

He walked up to Blaine and grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips, snaking his arms around Blaine's sweaty neck.

"What did you think?" he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"What, NO! Of course not! You didn't like it, it was too forward, I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kurt was sobbing into Blaine shoulder and Blaine was internally beating himself for his wrong choice of words.

"No, Kurt baby, No! I didn't mean it like that! That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen and it took all my self-control not to jump you right up on that stage because they would have killed me if we did that! I love you so much."

"Oh," was all Kurt could say.

"Yah, so can you shut up and kiss me before I lose all my patience, and next time just give me a heads up so I can wear looser pants please."

Kurt chuckled, he loved being able to make Blaine so turned on. "Alright."

Their lips collided and they slowly made their way up to their dorm, what a great night.


End file.
